Chasing the Dragon
Chasing the Dragon is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifth case of the game as well as the city of Ivoryfall. It is also the fifth case to take place in Applewood Heights, a district based in Ivoryfall. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Cody and Dr. Tai Zhao mysteriously vanished which prompted Kenny and Biyu to try to locate them while Brock took a break after complaining about not feeling well. The player managed to verify that there's a conspiracy at work in Applewood Heights and The Dragon may be the mastermind behind it. Curious as to what the conspiracy is, Biyu wanted a change in scenery and wished to attend the biggest Chinese festival the district has ever had. Clear accompanied the player and Biyu at the festival where they're greeted with screaming people running away. Clear told Biyu to leave right away while her and the player investigate the festival grounds. Clear pointed out that her and the player couldn't catch a break upon finding a woman named Li Ho harnessed inside the mouth of a dragon float with her head sliced in half. It took some time but Kenny informed the team that Li's killer had to know mechanics in order to strap and harness her inside the dragon float. Not only that but Kenny also discovered that Li was injected with a syringe to subdue her and a note pinned underneath Li's blouse which came from The Dragon. After reading the note, Clear knows that The Dragon is the one who killed Li Ho. Unable to find Cody, the team flagged a few suspects. The Chinese festival manager, Aiguo Cai, returned. The owner of Kai's Restaurant, Kai Wong, verified that Li Ho was a waitress of his restaurant. Even Biyu's mother, Daiyu Kan, returned as a suspect for threatening the victim. Stats Victim *'Li Ho' (Found inside the mouth of a dragon float with her head sliced in half) Murder Weapon *'Not Yet Identified' Killer *'Not Yet Incriminated' Suspects Suspect's Profile * Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * Suspect's Appearance * Killer's Profile *The Killer knows mechanics. *The Killer eats sushi. *This Killer's Profile has not been discovered yet. *This Killer's Profile has not been discovered yet. *This Killer's Profile has not been discovered yet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Festival Float. (Clues: Victim's Body, Name Badge; New Suspect: Aiguo Cai) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows mechanics; New Clue: Note) * Examine Note. (Result: Green Substance) * Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats sushi) * Talk to Aiguo Cai about the murder. (Prerequisite: Festival Float investigated) * Examine Name Badge. (Result: Victim identified: Li Ho; New Crime Scene: Restaurant Terrace) * Investigate Restaurant Terrace. (Clues: Metal Box, Magazine Pile; Prerequisite: Name Badge unraveled) * Examine Metal Box. (Result: Jewel) * Analyze Jewel. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Kai Wong) * Question Kai Wong about his stolen jewel. (Prerequisite: Jewel analyzed) * Examine Magazine Pile. (Result: Torn Card) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Threat for Victim) * Analyze Threat for Victim. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Daiyu Kan) * Find out why Daiyu Kan threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat for Victim analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 Trivia Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Ivoryfall